A Book of Truths
by dayna87
Summary: Bella wakes up and panics that this has all a dream. She realises the man of her dreams is present in her room. She smiles and thinks back her old life in Pheonix before a series of books enters her life and changes the truth.
1. Chapter 1

A Book of Truths

Chapter 1

I become aware that I am awake. I don't want to open my eyes and see that all of this is a dream. I will be so upset if I wake up back in my old room in Phoenix and realise that I have vivid imagination and my new life was just a beautiful dream. Could I handle it? No. No I couldn't. I finally found my place in life with a family that I fit with. Not that I don't love Charlie, mum or Phil, I just had to be the responsible one. Okay enough procrastination. I have to see where I am. Okay on the count of 3

3

2

1

I open both eyes and see the most beautiful site in the world - Edward lying next to me with his amazing crooked grin. I start to smile greatly and practically jump on him and hug his cold stone body.

I think I shocked him. I'm so happy.

Okay I guess I'll have to explain a lot for those that this doesn't make sense to.

So let's go back a couple of months ago. Back to phoenix where I lived with mum and her new husband Phil.

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful hot Saturday when I woke up and saw the sunrise. It's so amazing in the desert. I have a shower and get changed into shorts and a tank top so I won't melt. I go down stairs and make breakfast. Today I felt like scrambled eggs with bacon, tomato, cheese and mushroom on cut up toast. Mum and Phil came downstairs and made coffee and juice for me. We all sit at the table. It's weird how normal things are. I'm glad I got to the kitchen before mum. Let's just say her imagination shouldn't be used to come up with new combinations for food. I shudder at her egg and tuna pancakes. Phil is a big help with keeping her hair brained craziness inline. Back to the table they're in their lovy dovy bubble of newlywed actions. I can't help and smile at how happy she is. But then again he'll be leaving next month to play interstate for a few months and mum will here lonely with me because I am not old enough to look after myself – though I have been technically the adult since I was 7. I hate holding her back.

"Bella"

I snap my head up and see my mum with a curious expression. Crap I was in this thinking state for too long.

"Yes mum" I reply hopefully she will forget I wasn't concentrating.

"Sweetie, are you okay, you haven't touched your food" she answered. Oh I must have been staring off and didn't eat.

"Yes mum guess I was just thinking about a book for school. I think I might need a new book"

"Well that's funny because I found this outside addressed to you and it's probably a book"

"Oh cool I'll read it after breakfast"

I begin to eat and it isn't cold yet which is good and hoped I wouldn't be asked anything. It's not like I don't like to talk, it's just I hate being the centre of attention just like my dad. Oh Charlie he lives in this tiny town called Forks in Washington that's covered with green, clouds, rain and the cold. All things I hate. I haven't seen him in a while. My parents got married young and had me shortly after. When I was one my mum left Charlie in Forks and we moved around till we ended up in Phoenix, Arizona. I spent my first couple of summers in Forks, and then he visited me for two weeks at a time. Mum and Phil have only married recently but Charlie has never had anyone else.

Well on that note I finished my breakfast I asked mum where she had the book. I found it only tripping a couple of times. Oh yeah I am a real bad klutz and have a full folder for every hospital visit I have had to endure. The entire staff at the hospital practically knows me by name.

I take the book to my room hoping it's good and knowing I will get lost in it, I find the most comfortable position. Ok the book is called 'Twilight' and is written by Stephanie Meyer. The cover has two pale hands holding a red apple. Ok that gives no indication to what it is about. I guess I have to read it because I never read the back because it ruins it for me.

I read the preface and am shocked that someone has heard of Forks. This must be a thriller or crime the way its set out. Well it's different from my beloved classics but I am so intrigued I don't really care.

I read the first two pages and drop the book. Oh my goodness it is about me. But I would never go to Forks. Would I? I mean it might help my situation with mum but still. How is this about me? Okay I am freaking out. Breathe in and out. Right better find out why, how, what and most importantly when. Ok I have to read this and not stop or else I might hurt myself. Ok toilet brake and grab a water bottle so I won't get dehydrated.

Ok that completed I have to read it in one go or I will freak out again.

434 pages later

Ok let's go through what happens first. I move to Forks so my mum can move with Phil, it's the same as I left it, I got a cool truck, I'm the shiny toy at school, there is a family who look like models, a boy hates me in Biology, he leaves for a week then tries to talk to me, saves me, decides not to explain how and says we can't be friends, asked out many times to the stupid Prom and then boy asks me to Seattle (use that as why I can't go – really I hate them especially because I can't dance remember I am a klutz), he talks to me, go to La Push and flirt with a native to get information, find out he is a vampire, go to Port Angeles and almost get attack by a gang but boy saves me and we meaning me eat, tell boy he is a vampire and is in love, meet family, play baseball and a vampire wants my blood, leave dad and go on the run, leave to save mum, find it was a trap and almost died, he saves me, wakeup in hospital and go to prom with boy.

Ok the boy's name is Edward Cullen, aged 17 when turned into a vampire in 1918 because he was dying on Spanish Influenza by his dad Carlisle Cullen who was turned in the 1650s and became vegetarian and doctor. Then change Esme and later married, then Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper found them. Alice has psychic powers and was changed in an asylum; Jasper was in the civil war and is an empath. Edward can read everyone's mind but mine. The native was called Jacob and the vampire who wanted my blood was James a tracker and he was with Victoria and Laurent.

Wow that is so much information to process for one day. But do you know what. I want that. All of it because Edward sounds perfect and I don't care he could suck my blood. I want Alice as my best friend, even the shopping trips and Bella Barbie time. But the question is do they want me?


	2. Chapter 2

A Book of Truths

Chapter 2

The time frame of the book seems when Phil goes to Florida which is in a month. Ok I can' believe I am doing this. Hang on will these change things since I'm not going for my mum but for a 103 old Vampire that might not exist. All of a sudden there is a sharp pain in my chest and I cry out. I hear my mum and Phil bolt up the stairs.

"Hunny are you okay?" panics my mum. I can't form words. All I am thinking is he has to be real.

"I think we have to go to hospital" Phil says trying to calm my frantic mother. I feel someone wiping my face. I guess I am balling my eyes out not realising. Black seems to cover my eyes and then I hear my name being screamed then nothing.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Oh the hospital. That's the only place of that sound unless that's my new alarm sound.

I try to open my eyes. It's so bright. Why am I here? My thoughts are a bit fuzzy. I try to speak but my voice is dry and croaky.

"Mum" I get out.

"Oh Bella you scared us so much. Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know sweetie. We heard a scream and then saw you bunched over and you were holding your chest crying so much and kept repeating no. What happened to you?"

Oh what do I say? Oh I read a book about the future and hoped I do have a vampire boyfriend. Yeah that'll go well.

"I don't know. I think I just had a panic attack."

"Ok sweetie"

No one talked after that except for the doctor who said I had very blood pressure and a panic attack and that I needed to stay overnight for observation. My mum stayed with me and Phil went home to get some of my things.

When he came back he said he found another book for me by the same person. Again it was addressed to me. I decided I needed to rest because my body cannot handle another attack.

*Next day*

I woke up and the sun was up but my mum was still a sleep. I have to think clearly about this. Is it wise to see what happens next or should I forget about it? Well I have to know. I mean it is probably bad but I have already fallen in love with him. I just have to make sure I keep breathing this time. Also I need to eat so if food comes I have to stop.

*Reads up to when he leaves Bella in the forest*

Oh. How could he have done that to me? I mean why was he with me at all if he didn't love me? Well it's not like we were having sex so what was he using me for? Hang on a second. This isn't the first time I was attacked. I mean sure first time it was family but still. Oh my gosh. I remember as soon I was awake in the hospital he said he wanted me to move with my mum and that he didn't want me. Okay I can breathe now. Oh that stupid vampire deciding what is and isn't good for me.

Okay I just had a revelation. Is it insane that I am saying like this has already happening to me?

Anyway it's just easier to think I guess.

Right, back to the story.

*Finishes book*

right so what happens this time is I have dreams about myself being old with Edward young still, I turn 18, have a party where Jasper tries to eat me because of a paper cut, he leaves me in a forest, a couple months go by and I'm a zombie, I attempt bad things to see/hear him, Jacob becomes my friend, I find out he is a werewolf, I go cliff diving and Jake rescues me and starts so many issues, he thinks I killed myself and goes to die by the Volturi, Alice takes me to Volterra and save him, I have to meet them and they tell me to become one of them and then we leave, go home and he apologizes, I get grounded because of Jake and he proposes.

Wow what a depressing story. Well I guess I know what happens when I flirt to get information. Well I have to get Jasper used to my blood or something because it is not like I can prevent me being a klutz. That's like telling Edward not to sparkle in the sun. That would be so cool.

Right there are so many things I have to change to avoid people getting hurt. Are there any other books?

My stomach rumbles and I look at the time. Its 12pm. Ok its lunch time. And as if on cue the food arrives and so does the doctor. It looks appetizing. The doctor speaks to my mum while I scoff down my lunch. I hear words of "stress", "quieter" and "no extraneous activity for a while" cool that means no gym on Monday.

"Isabella" my mum calls, alerting me that something bad is going to happen. She never calls me that unless I am in trouble which is never or something bad has happened like when Grandma Swan died. I miss her.

"Yes mum" I reply trying not to freak out

"Baby the doctor thinks that you are under too much stress which caused your panic attack. I think it might be me complaining I can't go to Florida." Wow that's surprisingly insightful for my mum, however untrue.

"I think that maybe you need to go somewhere quieter than this big city so you can get your peace and not get sick" she barely chokes out and starts to cry. I have never seen her act like a mother till now. I mean she has never been selfish and part of the reason she won't go with Phil is because she'll miss me way too much. You see it was always her and me. Hang on. She can't be serious.

"I think that you should go live with you father for a couple of months"


	3. Chapter 3

A Book of Truths

Chapter 3

I couldn't keep the shocked and horrified look on my face. Sure it would be cool to find Edward and stuff but of all the places to send me to. She knows how much I hated that place. It was cold and wet. Hmmm. I guess I need to say something and get this look of probably a stunned mullet off my face. But what on Earth could I say?

"What?" wow great response. So much for exceeding in English.

"Well hunny I think you need to look after yourself and not your mum. Charlie will be happy to see you and we know how quiet Forks is?"

Again she is surprising me with her independent thinking and acting as a responsible adult. I guess her only daughter entering hospital does that.

"Okay" I quietly mumble. I mean what else could have said in this case. Like I thought before it would be good to see Twilight happen well with a couple of changes. I mean there were complications that ended up hurting people. I wonder if Alice could see me coming. I hope they don't freak out with me knowing. All I need to know if when this will occur.

"When mum?" I try to ask with disappointment. I mean wouldn't it be weird if I was upset then suddenly joyful of the move.

"Well I called Charlie and we decided the end of the week to make sure you have everything. Is that okay sweetie? You won't start school straight away because you need to rest."

Wow was all I could think. This was really happening. I was going to Forks to live with my dad.

I didn't really want to talk about it after that revelation and I am guessing they sensed that as they changed the subject to me being released from hospital once the paperwork was completed.

Lost in my thoughts, I was trying to come up with a plan. What was the best way to approach my move? I mean am I going to follow the book very closely or just walk up to them and go 'hey you don't know me but I know everything about all of you and Edward and I are dating but he leaves when Jasper tries to drink my blood and tries to kill himself by the Volturi when he thinks I killed myself, now can you please pass the salt?' yeah I won't last a second especially with how Rosalie reacted when Edward saved me from a car crashing into me. Well the major changes I will make are not flirt with Jacob so he doesn't like me like that, get Jasper used to blood being around him because he feels everyone's urge for blood which makes it harder for him and try to get Rosalie on my side though I don't know why she hates me. Everything should be the same unless Alice knows and Edward freaks out before I meet him.

Oh this is complicated. I wonder if I decide to marry him and then what?

Will there be more books?

Mum rouses me from my thoughts and tells me I can change before we go. I am still weak so she helps me get change into shorts, a t-shirt and some flip flops. It doesn't take too long to get home but I again need help to my room. I decide to lie on my bed in case I fall asleep so I won't have to move later.

I suddenly chuckle to myself. I had a panic attack thinking Edward doesn't exist, just kind of what I do when he leaves and says it will be as if he doesn't exist. It's kind of ironic to me.

I must have gotten too loud in my laughter, as mum came in asked what was so funny.

"Just remembering something from the book I read last night" which is kind of true

"Well that's funny because there is another one here. Did you order a series to be delivered?"

"No mum I don't know these books are coming?"

"Ok make sure you get some rest and call out if you need anything."

"Ok mum". Then mum leaves. Ok I am getting all these books delivered with my name on the package. Who could be sending them? I think it's time to see who this Stephanie Meyer is.

I turn on the computer and wait for the internet to load and decide to look at the book. This one is called Eclipse. So I've read twilight, new moon and eclipse. Wow these sound like times at night. In the first one Edward says twilight is the safest time of the day. I'm not sure the importance of new moon though.

So internet on and I googled Stephanie Meyer.

I didn't find anything except how she was going to release a book next year. Ok that's weird. Hmm I wonder if I can look up the Cullens.

There wasn't anything not that I expected it.

Ok time to read the book

*Reads book*

Recap of book Jake is apparently in love with me, he kisses me and I punch him, I accept the proposal if he turns me, lots of killings, find out there is an army led by Victoria who wants me dead, Rosalie explains how she was changed and why she doesn't like me and Jasper explains how to help strategise for the fight, Jake and Edward fight over me, the massive fight and I tell Jake I love Edward more and when he gets an invitation to my wedding he turns into a wolf and runs away.

Ok that is a lot that happened. Right I had totally forgotten about Victoria. I know in the book and before I had this aversion to marriage because of my parents' perfect example but it doesn't seem so bad. I guess I fell in love with Jake because he put me back together in New Moon but it is not fair so hopefully ill avoid it. Wow it's still a lot to handle. Ok I am starving and it's late. I creep downstairs to get something and of cause I miss a stair and go tumbling. Enough racket to wake up the adults.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah just missed a stair"

"Why are you up so late?"

"Oh I just finished a book and starving"

"Oh sweetie there is left over's, I guess I forgot to call you for dinner"

I quickly eat and get help back to bed. I am so exhausted I fall straight to sleep. But my last thought was I wonder what I would wear when I get married to Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

A Book of Truths

Chapter 4

I wake the next morning after an Edward filled night. Who would have thought that after reading some books the main character becomes the leading star in my dreams? It was basically recaps of all that occurred in the books. I quickly realise its Monday. Oh right school. I look at my alarm clock on my bedside table. Its 10:55am. I don't think I've slept so long in the morning, well not since my last hospital visit not long ago. If I was at school id be in English. My favourite subject. I love the written word and how others capture the thoughts, feelings and desires of those around them. Oh I just realise it's my last week in Phoenix before I go to Forks. I don't know how to feel about my sudden move. I should be happy since I'll be meeting Edward and my new family, but I'm not used to the cold. I don't even have a jacket that will keep me warm on the warmer days. I loudly sigh. I don't have anything suitable and I have to pack all my belongings. Well I have a week to worry about that. I guess I won't be going to school anymore. Well that's not a big drama. I was invisible so I doubt anyone would notice my cease of education at the school. Before I do anything else I decide to write a list of things I have to do and pack before D-day. Ok it's not that bad but I'm not changing that name at the top of the list. I list a couple of ideas and then read out loud what I wrote to see if I missed anything.

Things I have to do and pack before D-day

Pack all my books (especially Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse)

Make sure all songs from CDs and computer are on my IPod

Borrow mums camera from her photograph class and take photos of the house, city, desert and mum and Phil and have them developed before I go

Make sure the house is clean and there is some meals for mum and Phil

Pack all my clothes and try to get some winter clothes

Make sure I have my toiletries, special things and personal items

Talk to Charlie to make sure he knows I am coming

Find out flight details and program them into phone

Ok that sounds good for now. I get up and hobble to the bathroom and have a warm shower and get ready for the day. I go down stairs holding the railing for dear life. I get some cereal and my medication because my headache returns. I notice the house was pretty quiet. I see a note on the table.

Dear Bella

I have gone to the shops to get you some things for Forks – I still remember your size. Phil has gone to training. Another book has come for you it's on the couch. Be back with lunch.

Love mum

Ok I think I will put off reading the book till I leave or else that will only what I think about and I don't want my last week like that. Might as well get the phone call out of the way.

I pick up and dial

"Chief Swan" is the gruff response in the phone

"Hi Ch-Dad its Bella" I almost called him Charlie

"Bells" he exclaims. It's so long since I've heard that name "How are you? Are you still coming on Friday?"

Wow that was emotional. Where did my parents go? Ok that's really rood.

"Yeah I was just checking if it was ok."

"Of cause it is. I'll pick up after your flight."

"Ok" there is an awkward silence

"Well my shift starts soon so I'll see you Friday?"

"Ok bye dad"

"Bye bells"

*Friday*

I wake up to see my mum in my room, crying. I give her hug and try to capture this moment. I don't know when ill see her again and I don't ever want to forget this. My mum has always been my best friend. I love both my parents and will try not to think so badly of them. I have already packed last night. Mum on Monday had bout me some scarves, gloves, beanies and some jumpers. On Tuesday I asked to use her camera and we spent the day taking photos of the city and even drove to our favourite spot in the desert. Wednesday I woke up very early and took photos of the sunrise and later in the evening the sunset. During the day we went to a shop and bought some t-shits and a parker. Yesterday we all, Phil included went to my favourite restaurant and had a great meal together after I got all my photos developed and placed in an album.

So back in the present where Renee and I are having a moment. It goes when our stomachs rumble causing us to laugh and go downstairs for breakfast. It was nice. Phil made us all breakfast. I have a shower and put on jeans, a t-shirt and carry with me a jumper. Even though I am boiling now I don't want to freeze when I get off the plane. I grab my luggage and Phil puts it in the car. Its quiet, the drive to the airport. It's very teary, the goodbye but I say I'm sure about this and get on the plane.

I sit and open "Breaking Dawn". I find it in 3 parts.

(I know she won't be able to finish it in her flight but let's pretend she can)

When I finish, I don't know whether to scream, cry, jump for joy or get angry. I have a baby with Edward. A girl. A joyous grin gets on my face. First I have the most perfect wedding I never thought I would and then I get pregnant which is never heard of. Then I become a vampire and Jake imprints on my daughter. This is another reason he can't fall in love with me. The Volturi are inevitable.

Ok this is the recap of 'Breaking Dawn' so I can get my thoughts together. Firstly the wedding, honeymoon, pregnancy, Rosalie helps, have a girl Renesmee, see everything in Jake's point of view, she bites me, turn into a vampire, Jake imprints on her, find I can block and Renesmee's power is to implant thoughts, Irina tells the Volturi I have a child, others help us and I learn to fight, they come and wont to kill, she isn't an immortal child, Alice brings a half vampire and the war is over and my dad knows something is up but doesn't want to know.

'I want this. All of this to happen. Please happen.' are my thoughts during landing.


	5. Chapter 5

A Book of Truths

Chapter 5

I walk off the plane and try to think how to do this. How am I supposed to think and talk rationally when I have the most amazing future? I pick up my luggage and find Charlie standing awkwardly in his uniform. He hasn't change. Suddenly happiness enters my body. I calmly walk up to him and then shock him with a hug. He is not a person who openly shows emotion or talks like me but I know he is a good man especially from these books he cares.

"Hi dad"

"Hi Bella"

I then follow him to the cruiser just like in the book. Oh yeah the book. I'll need to decide how I'm going to do the school thing on Monday. Will I follow the book or should I just go up to Alice and go "Have you seen me coming?" or "Do you know about the books?" oh so confusing. I think I'll just stick to the books and we'll see. The ride is quiet but with random questions about my hair and mum.

Wow the house is the same as I remember. Charlie takes my stuff (there isn't much) into my room and it's the same as the book suggests. I leave my stuff and walk around the house. I see the mural of school photos of the past. In the book I was horrified but I am touched that he cared so much about me growing up. My family situation isn't that normal. I mean my mum left my dad with me and I hardly saw him. He must be so lonely.

I get called outside and see two people that I guess are Billy and Jacob Black here to give me the truck.

"Bella do you remember Billy Black and his son Jake?" does it count that you do from a book but not by face?

"Oh I think so, how are you?"

"Good good" chorused both Jake and billy.

"Well how do you like this truck?" Charlie asks. Like I don't know.

"Why?" trying to sound like I don't know already.

"Well it yours" I can't keep the smile off my face and there may have been a girly scream. It again was described perfectly but it's still awesome.

"Thanks dad" I hear a cough and realise we had totally ignored Billy and Jake.

"We have some fish fry and beer for the game"

"Oh okay come in"

They grownups watched some sport while Jake and I talked about basic things – he talked about La Push and I talked about Phoenix. I made sure that the entire time it was plutonic. It wasn't hard; it felt like he was my little brother then anything.

The next weekend went slowly because I was nervous about Monday which is today. Saturday I went shopping for food as there was hardly anything in the cupboards or fridge. While I was out I explored the town of 2000 people which didn't take very long. I unpacked my bag, decorated my room and cooked dinner. Charlie seemed to appreciate it. I did house work because the house needed it and to do something. That lasted all Sunday as well.

Finally I woke up and got ready for school how I usually do and had some cereal for breakfast because I didn't want to risk burning or cutting something. It was time to go. I drove in silence and parked close to the office as it was still early and I didn't know where to go.

I register and fill out paper work. I find a decent spot and the bell rings. The day goes pretty much to the book. Finally it was lunch I was so nervous. Do I sit with Jess and ask who the Cullen's are or do I walk up to them. Well I decide to do the book. I sit with Jess and they walk in. Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice and then Edward.

I may have or may not have smiled at them and done something stupid like squeal and faint. Well I never thought it would happen but I didn't want it to not be real because of the panic attack. So much for no stress.

I start to come to when I hear a voice say "she'll awake in 5 seconds" ok I am dreaming there's no way that was Alice. I open my eyes and see everyone look at me but what shocked me were five faces of shock but one turns to a smile.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" they nod still confused as I should never have heard their voices but when I have read the books it was in great detail.

"I try to whisper so only they can hear me "Can I explain later even though you won't believe me."

Again they nod. Out loud I say "oh I am such a klutz I can't believe I would faint on the first day" everyone is still looking at not just me but the Cullen's. Again in the very soft voice I say "You aren't supposed to be interested in anyone. Go back to your table or this staring contest will end. Add some glares at me or something." This seemed to get them moving but I think I saw Alice wink. Good she must have seen something happen. I can't believe I stunned them. Slowly everyone went back to what they were doing.

Jess asked "do you know the Cullen's?" I know they'd be listening and Edward trying to read my mind which wasn't going to happen. Maybe if I gave them a hint.

"No jess why do you think that?"

"Well they rushed over to see you plus you squealed when you saw Edward."

Ok I have to very quickly think of a way to give them a hint but not obvious

"Oh well he looked a lot like someone I knew from Chicago named Masen" see if the hint of his birthplace and last name will do anything.

"I thought you were from Phoenix"

"Oh I am but I had a pen pal and his photo was a lot like him he wants to go into the army." Ok that's the only clues I'm going to give. I was going to say he has influenza but I decided against it. I hear laughs and wonder if they thought my clues were good or because he can't hear me.

The bell goes and it's time for Biology. I wonder if he is going to be scary like in the book. I've already changed so much. I walk in tell Mr Mason (how ironic) that I'm new and he tells me to sit in the empty spot. Ok how am I going to deal with this? Of cause he is already glaring at me. Oh my goodness that is so scary. How am I going to make it easier for him? Should I whisper encouraging things or write them down or move away. I have no idea. I think I'll just sit very still and not do anything or he'll kill me. Shit I shouldn't have said that. Cue panic attack. I think I may have said 'don't hurt me' and 'please be real'. My breathing increases and chest hurts I vaguely hear Mr Mason tell Edward to take me to the Nurse. I yell 'I need Alice' and 'he doesn't have control' and then I black out.

*Beep Beep Beep*

I groggily wake up and realise I'm in the hospital. Again so much for stress. I look up and see the Carlisle, Edward and my dad. I think they would have my records so they would know of stress attacks. Dad tells me he is glad I am ok but he has to go back to work. When he leaves, I close my eyes trying to think how to say this. I look at Edward and say

"Are you safe to be around me?" Shock is shown of both faces

"I don't mean to be rood but aren't I you singer?"

"What are you talking about?"He said trying to dazzle me into not thinking

"Don't try to dazzle me and I know a lot and I won't tell but are you ok to be around?" they are still in shock

"Is anyone trying to listen to this conversation?" I ask Edward to use his power

"What do you mean?" again in he's supposedly confused voice which I give him a pointed look that says you know what I mean. He shakes his head.

"Ok you aren't going to believe me what I am going to say. I was hoping to tell all of you but since I'm in hospital Ill just tell you. Oh Edward did you get the clues I told jess. You know you're from Chicago, with a last name Mason and wanted to be in the army which I said was my pen pal. Well I happen to know all of your history, where you lived, your family, when you're born and as I say reborn."

I pause for effect

"Yes I know who and what you are. I got a series of 4 books that start with me moving to Forks and finishes with the Volturi trying to kill my daughter Renesmee Carlie Cullen after her grandparents."

I can't believe they haven't said anything. Can you stun a Vampire?

"Hey are you guys ok? I know I just told you that I know your " I pause what should I call them Vampires, creatures of the night or what the Quillet told them the Cold Ones, I think ill choose the last one. "The Cold Ones" I say in a creepy voice like telling a story.

Ok this was really annoying me. They weren't saying or moving. I think I'll try to call Alice to get them to move or even breathe its freaky. Then the phone rings.

"Hello" answers Edward still frozen. I hear a 'put Bella on' and he passes me the phone.

"What's up?" I said cheery it was a funny but weird situation

"I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Oh yeah um Carlisle and Edward are frozen. Did you see me coming?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey don't worry can you come pick me up? I'm at the hospital and my dad has to work. I need to talk to you guys."

"Ok I'll be there soon"

Ok that's weird. I thought she knows what's going on. Ok I've had enough of their staring.

"Ok I know your Vampires big whoop. If you guys don't try to act normal you will have to leave and besides you haven't even checked me yet Dr Cullen."

Finally I get checked. I'm obviously fine. Then Alice comes, picks us up and drives us to their house. I take a seat and see Edward trying to know what I am thinking. Before I think I say.

"Edward stop trying you can't read my mind" I hear gasps and a shrill scream and again without thinking I say "But she can"

Both Edward and Carlisle stop and I see a smile and confusion. I start to laugh. It's hilarious. I mean how often you hear Vampires get shocked. When I calm down I say

"I know your Vampires and where, when and how you were changed. I'm not going to tell anyone. You won't have to move." I was looking at Rosalie when I said that.

"Edward, go to my room and grab the 4 books on my bed Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn and some of my clothes." He nodded and left. Not long later he returned.

"Ok I go these books last week. That's how I know. I think you should read them in order. It shouldn't take you too long." While they do that I decide to have a look around. Smiling I remember the books version. I don't think they'll mind if I wonder. It's just like the book.

20 minutes later I sit on the couch. They look at me expectantly.

"Stephanie Meyer hasn't released any books yet and there is no information about these books on the internet." There is no movement.

"So what do you think of the books?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for not updating in over a month. I honestly forgot about the story then had no idea what to write. Thanks to all of you who have added this story to alert and favourites and as me as favourite author I am so happy. Special thanks to SaralieMcCarthy-Cullen for reviewing me and also reminding me I havent updated. Sorry if this chapter doesnt correlate to the previous ones in information or detail. Please tell where it was different and Ill fix it up. Also if anyone has any ideas or thoughts about what happens next let me know. THANKYOU**

Chapter 6

Wow it seems that all the myths and legends and basically all I learnt from my books are totally false – it is possible to stun a coven of vampires to appear as goldfish including bulging eyes and gaping mouths. It was incredibly hilarious.

*time passes*

"Ok this is ridiculous. Can someone say something or do something instead of being statues resembling goldfish!"

That seemed to snap them out of their freak out.

Before I could blink I felt my body being crushed and found myself gasping for air. A lustrous laugh indicated I was being suffocated by a teddy bear commonly known as Emmett.

"Emmett...I... need...to...breathe" I wheeze and then I was let go

"Sorry little sis" he apologized and I couldn't help blush and give the biggest smile, I have a big bro.

"You're hogging her. I know we are going to be the best of friends and I already am planning for the prom and your wedding so Edward better show you were the meadow is so I can set it up and then find you dress." Alice whined at first but then went into incredibly fast speech that my head began to hurt trying to process all the information. I got her to relay the message in human speed speech. Ok I haven't even had a decent conversation with Edward and she is planning already.

"Alice maybe you should wait a while before doing anything. I don't know how much I've already changed. It won't happen for a couple of years."

Then I hear a growl and my head snaps up to Edward. His eyes are black and he has a predatory gaze on his face. Hands clenched at his side indicate he is trying to not kill me ok not good.

As softly as possible I say "Edward, go to my room and take something like my sock or a piece of clothing. Actually two. Then take Jasper away and get yourselves used to my smell. Jasper I have a theory of why you can't handle blood as easily. I think it's because you feel everyone's blood lust and it makes it even harder for you. I'll get Carlisle to test it later. But go with Edward now please"

They both turn to Alice and when they see the nod of her head they leave. Ok crisis averted.

There seems to be, so far, two people on the keep Bella train. I'm surprised I haven't heard anyone else.

"Does anyone have any questions?" I hope, no I pray they don't tell me to leave.

"I do. Where and when did you get these books?" Oh good question Carlisle. I hope I won't need to include the hospital part though.

"Well all the books were found outside of my house addressed to me. Each was a few days apart. The first one I got two weeks ago and I read the last one on the plane over."

"What have you done differently?" Oh Esme now I'll have to include the hospital part.

"When I read the first book I sort of had a panic attack and went to hospital so the reason I came here was because my mum sent me here. The first day of school was different because I pretty much announced I knew a lot about Edward. Waking up in hospital again and asking him pretty much if he'll eat me" giggle "Telling you all to read the series of books and getting those two to desensitize themselves from me. And of cause now."

As an afterthought I added "I made sure Jake knew he was like a brother to me. I felt bad about leading him on in the book."

"Oh sweetie, are you okay now?" I was pulled into a loving hug. Oh Esme I am so much better.

*Stomach grumbled*

Oh I haven't eaten since breakfast. I wonder if they'll ignore that and keep talking well not talking but you know what I mean. But sadly no, I can tell that Carlisle is about to order me to eat and Esme is dying to cook. Wow that was a lame joke. As I thought basically word from word was spoken and Esme lets me go and begins to cook. I decide to walk to the kitchen.

*BAM*

Face meets ground. Laughing indicates Emmett heard and says something about my blush. Oh I can't wait till I'm immortal and kick his arse. Oh I wonder if I can get anyone to help me prank him. A tinkly laugh indicates I may have accomplices.

Ok I have no idea what to say or do its kind of awkward.

"Alice, are Jasper and Edward okay?" I am a little worried.I hope they're okay. I know they are vampires but still.

She is still for a while adjusting to the future. I hope I haven't stuffed things up.

"They went for a hunt and should be back later. It seems your methods work."

I sigh gratefully in relief. I had read somewhere during an assignment of gradually desensitising. Its what they do for people trying to quit smoking or drugs. I was referred as heroin once.

I decide to help Esme. I mean I cook all the time but she hasn't in a couple of decades.

"Esme, what are you making?" I whisper as I enter the kitchen. Suddenly, I am blown away by the mouth watering essence of food. Wow, I am actually salivating.

"Chicken Caccitore."

"smells amazing"

"well smells like dust. How can you eat that stuff?" Emmett actually holds his nose as if it stinks.

"Put it in your mouth and swallow" is my sarcastic response. Once again I am responded by a bellowing laugh. I cant help but smile. Being around Emmett reduces me to a child but I am happy to act like a kid with him since I never had that opportunity.

"Dinner is ready" announces Esme. I try to walk over to the table but instead picked up and carried.

"Emmett put me down"

"No I have to carry you or you'll hurt yourself. I don't want my little sis and favourite human to get hurt"

Oh I am so touched. I hug the bear.

Finally I get to feast on the delicious food. But its alittle intimidating with 5 pairs of golden eyes following your every movement. I am not used to all this focussed attention and once again it brings my infamous blush to play.

"Could you please pretend you are eating? Its hard to enjoy it when I am watched like at the zoo." At that they looked away and I am able to breathe. The food was so good I almost liked the plate but I didn't because I have got table manners. I was then lifted to the living room and gently placed on the couch. Then the pixie lifted me up and pranced to her room undoubtly to play Bella Barbie. She knows I wont make a fuss because I actually want to look good for Edward.

I hear a knock at the door and Rosalie enters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So Rosalie walks in the door which an ashamed look on her face. I am intrigued. Her body language shows instead of a confident woman but of a timid looking girl who has done something wrong. I decided to bite the bullet and ask the person in this room who has the ability to hate me.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Shock appears on her face and then she makes a choking sound.

"You're asking me if I'm okay. I was a complete and utter bitch to you in the entire series and almost get you and Edward killed and you ask me if I am okay?"

Not knowing if this was a rhetorical answer or not, I hesitantly answer honestly because let's face it I can't lie.

"Well yeah Rosalie, I mean you haven't done anything yet and besides if you could, you'll probably be crying now." I end with a shrug. Seriously I was happy with how she protected me in Breaking Dawn so I know she's loyal, just stubborn. A brilliant smile appears on her face and she slowly walks over and it looks like she wants a hug but letting me have the first move. I of cause hug her and she does also carefully as if I would suddenly shatter like glass.

"Emmett was right you are the most unselfish human and I will be honoured to have you as a sister"

Wow is a total understatement. I am practically bawling, well so would Jasper if he was here. Momentarily forgetting Alice was even in the same room, I jumped when I felt another person hug me. I can definitely feel the love. Of cause Emmett came in and ruined the moment saying some rude comment but I wasn't paying attention. I simply faced him and said "you're just jealous you're not in the middle of us beautiful women"

He simply laughed and joined the hug.

I looked at Alice and asked "Didn't you bring me here for Bella Barbie?"

"No it was for Rosalie but the both of us can get you ready quickly for Edward." I blush but nod my head. They kicked Emmett out and begin their work. Rosalie styled my hair and Alice set out my clothes and began my makeup. During this gruelling process I had to keep my eyes shut. Honestly I was a little worried but that was myself conscious self coming through. I even had to close my eyes while getting changed which in itself was a feat for a major klutz.

After 30 minutes of beautifying I was able to see myself in the long mirror. I opened my eyes and was totally shocked. My normally dull brown wavy hair had a lustrous shine and curled waves. My makeup was natural which made my eyes come to life (I think I am starting to see why he, in the book, loved my eyes so much) and made my lips more pumped with a hint of colour. I was dressed in a silky off the shoulder top in sky blue with dark skinny jeans and flat ankle boots. I looked absolutely amazing. I am actually speechless. I just hugged them both and murmured my thanks.

"So what do we do now?" I ask because it could be anything with Alice.

"We wait." Wow, could you be more discrete?

Little time passed when a ding could be heard. It's probably a message.

Without saying a word, Alice walked me out of the room and carefully down the stairs. Half way down my body tingled and hairs on my neck stood up. I instantly snapped my eyes to gorgeous gold eyes. I automatically smiled. Edward is here. I then remembered I was on stairs, so gripping the railing I continued my decent and was surprised I wasn't carried. At the bottom I noticed the rest of the family. I was unsure what to do so I just greeted them

"Hello Jasper, Edward, how was your hunt? What did you take of mine" I asked softly. I looked at Edward, who appeared to have a private conversation with Alice. I guess this is something I have to get used to.

"It was good Bella. I took a sock and Edward took your pyjama top" answered Jasper in his southern drawl. I blushed at that response and looked at Emmett for his embarrassing comment. Thankfully he only laughed. Again I looked at Edward but he was still silently conversing with Alice.

"Ok, seriously you guys can't do that here. It is so rude." Again there was laughter. I am shocked. Doesn't Edward even want to talk to me? Ok starting to get dizzy. I feel a cool hand on my forehead and a velvety voice whispering "Bella keep breathing and calm down. I am not going anywhere."

I involuntarily shiver but instantly feel better. I need to keep my thoughts in check or else I might have to stay permanently in hospital. I am given a glass of water and I scull it greedily. I give it back and turn to face my holder. The smell is intoxicating and he has a worried expression. "Are you okay now Bella?"

"Yeah, you just stopped my panic attack."

Confusion enters his face. "What made you have a panic attack?"

I look down embarrassed. "Thinking you don't want to talk to me or want me."

I am pulled into a hug. "Oh Bella I want you, I always will. I was just checking if being near you was good at this point in time."

Cue blush "Oh. Sorry. I guess parts of the book are still clearer in my head then others"

He made me look in his eyes and with a fierce expression he said "I don't have the strength to let you go. And I want all in the book. Hopefully not the bad parts if we can avoid it. Now Bella, would you like to go on a date with me to Port Angeles?"

I gasp and hug him but felt him flinch. Oops too much too soon. "Sure just let me call Charlie and I'll be set to go."

Before I could do anything else I am given the phone.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello" a gruff voice answers.

"Dad?" I answer.

"Oh hey Bells are you okay now?" Oh yeah I was in hospital earlier today. Wow so much has happened.

"Yeah I'm okay. I know it's a school night but I've been invited to dinner. Is that okay?" Alice whispers "and ask to stay the night, you can borrow clothes and books."

"Oh dad, could I also stay the night, I can borrow clothes and books and they'll drive me?"

There is a pause and I wonder if he says no. I also feel guilty because I haven't cooked anything for him for dinner.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay thanks dad"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Wow that went easier than I thought. I then ask the most important question.

"So where are we going to eat?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Am impressed of how many reviews and people adding this story to favourites and alerts. I'll try to write more regularly but I get side tracked easily especially because of uni and dancing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There is a part from the movie but I thought I makes it more interesting. **

ABOT Chapter 8

Edward smiled a crooked grin and simply said "Surprise"

I guess that's something I am going to have to get used to, gifts and surprises. I said goodbye to everyone and followed Edward to the garage. Wow the cars are so pretty. I am going to have to ask Rose later who owns what and what each car is. Hell, I think I need to learn basic car things as well.

He leads me to a sleek sports car that I have come to realise is the Ashton Martin frequently mentioned in the series. As the gentlemen he is, he opens my door and is in his seat before I sit down. That is going to be difficult to get adjusted to. I mean he is fast and indestructible whereas I'm clumsy and breakable. Just check out my hospital file, it must be a tonne now.

I begin to feel cold, no not from the temperature, but from a danger which occurred to me in the book which Edward saved me from.

"Bella, are you okay?" okay do answer truthfully which will ruin the night and obviously he will go after the bad guys or attempt to lie? I guess we all know the answer; there is no way he would believe my bad acting.

"I'm just remembering a certain part of the first book that creeped me out." Okay evasive is good. Maybe he'll drop it and continue this surprise. But this is Edward we are talking about. His face turns dark. Oops maybe I should be direct in my thinking, lots of bad things happened in that book.

"I meant the incident before our date at Port Angeles"

"Well how ironic, because that is where I was taking you."

"Don't do anything now Edward. Let's leave it till when we can return and then we can discuss it with the rest of the family. I don't want anyone to get hurt by them."

At his shocked face I continued,"If you hear them or someone about to attack someone you can act"

Ok another awkward silence because I had one again stunned a Vampire. Okay this is getting old. They should get over the fact that I don't say or do anything they expect.

"I know that Bella but it is still a shock" Oops I must have said that last part out loud.

"Okay Edward can we just please move on to your surprise now?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well well well. Who would have thought that Bella Swan wants a surprise?" laughed Edward.

"Funny. I don't want to talk about depressing things and I am getting hungry.

No sooner than my comment the car parked in front of a restaurant that I have only read about. I couldn't believe that he was taking me to Bella Italia. My happiness was soon darkened by the remembrance of the previous conversation. No wonder he was so angry about me reminding him of my almost attack in the book because he was taking me to where we were after it had occurred.

"I'm sorry Edward about before. I hope I haven't ruined your evening."

"Oh Bella. How come you consistently worry about me when it is you that I should be worried about?"

"How about we just hold this conversation till later like I earlier suggested and have a meal together. Well I'll be the only one eating though"

He nodded in agreement and opened me door before my next breathe and offered his arm like the gentlemen he is.

We walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a young woman who seemed charmed by Edward's looks and gave me a look of distain. "Can I help you Sir?" asked the woman in what I gather she deemed to be seductive. I coughed trying to hide a giggle as this was already laid out to me in the book. Edward looked at me and gave me that dazzling crooked grin and answered "Table for Cullen"

Unsurprisingly she became flustered and looked at the book. She gave me another filthy look before sauntering in front of Edward, leading us to a secluded table. Once seated she directed her attention once again to Edward asking what he wanted to drink. "Two cokes" he said while taking me hand causing me to shiver from both the cold and the electric shock I felt. Once the woman left to get our drinks I smiled at Edward. I couldn't get around the fact that, only a couple of weeks ago I never knew he existed and now I couldn't possibly live without him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked in his soothing voice.

"Just how much has changed in a short amount of time. I mean I never knew that any of this" moving my hand between us "could exist".

A sudden thought occurred to me and a sneaky smile appeared on my lips. "Edward, what is everyone thing in this room?"

Typically, well as of recent and not in the books, shock appeared on his face.

"Why?"

"Well I remember in the book I asked about Joe maybe reading minds but I am curious what everyone is thinking. I mean it would be amazing to read minds. That is if you can turn it off."

With one eyebrow raised he complied. Nodding to each person, because pointing is rude and stating what's in their thoughts.

"Money"

"Money"

"Sex"

"Cat"

"Sex"

"Really that guy was thinking about his cat?" that was weird. But I guess the guy was sitting by himself it might not be as bad as my mind is progressing towards.

"You don't want to know Bella"

Okay maybe it was.

The woman came back and I ordered mushroom Ravioli and Edward didn't order something. I don't think they have mountain lion blood in stock. That made me giggle a little. I think Edward really hates that he can't read my mind because once again he asks what I am thinking.

"Oh I was thinking of the reaction the waitress would have if you ordered Mountain Lion blood"

"That's not funny"

"Yeah it is. She would think your weird but I don't mind."

"Does it bother you so much you can't read my mind?"

"Yes. I had hoped that after reading Twilight in your perspective would give me an insight to you thinking patterns but it seems that you don't think on a consistent level"

"Well just remember when I turn" Edwards face gets hard at my comment "don't give me that look. You saw how happy we were in the book don't you dare leave me. Be happy. You will get to hear me. That is if I let you"

I realise that me turning is still a humungous issue for him. Well there are some parts of the series I don't want to act out especially New Moon. I get a chill from that.

"Are you okay?"

My voice is quiet and quaky at my answer "Please don't leave me"

Edward, trying to allude being human, slowly walks over and gives me a hug. I guess the desensitizing exercise worked. He placed his finger under my chin and lifts my face to meets his. There is an emotion etched on his face I can't recognize with pain, and if he could be teary. He speaks in a soft but heartbreaking tone, "Bella listen to me. I don't have the strength to leave you. You are my life now and I will never leave you. We have a lot of things to discuss but all the happiness and good things will come to us."


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry that it has been so long since I had updated! Two years in fact. So much has changed in my life but that is no excuse. Recently I have had many of you adding this story to alerts and even adding it as a favourite. I have had some reviews and private messages from **PyruxDeltax.

ABOT Chapter 9

As a confirmation of his heartfelt declaration, Edward gently places chaste kisses on my mouth, forehead and cheek. He strokes my cheek, gives me a beautiful smile and then nods as he leaves the table. I am filled with so much love I could burst. I am, though, a little confused to why he left. The waitress brings my food, ending my musing of the enigma that is Edward Cullen.

The food is amazing. I must attempt this meal when I get home. I silently laugh as I picture myself Googling 'Mushroom Ravioli'. I am a victim of 21st century I guess. I look up and Edward and realise that I hadn't even acknowledged his presence while eating. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to ignore you." I guess I was more hungry then I knew because it didn't take me long to devour the meal.

"Don't worry Bella. You looked like you were enjoying it." I nodded "What was so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking of Goggling 'Mushroom Ravioli" to recreate the recipe and just thinking how it's such a 21st century thought process"

He props his head to the side trying to analyse my thought process. Eyes crinkled in confusion. Looks like a lost little boy. This makes me giggle more.

"I never know what you are thinking. You are random"

I just smile mysteriously. Secretly loving the fact he cannot read my mind and that I fascinate him."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, thank you. Where did you go earlier?"

He waves it over and says "Alice".

I raise an eyebrow but just don't say anything. There has to be a reason for his evasiveness.

As the gentleman he was brought up to be, he helped me out of my seat after paying the bill. Taking my arm, he led me out of the restaurant back to the car. As we reach the car I feel Edward stiffen and softly growl. I turn to him and ask "What's wrong Edward?"

"They're here somewhere and are about to attack a young girl lost in the alley."

Fear comes over me, not for me but the poor girl.

"Alice called earlier to say they have a plan to capture the vile creatures. She said that you will know what to do."

I think back to my line of thinking before Edward left. It was about how I almost was attacked, how Rose was attack and wishing that we could stop them and have fun doing it. Then I was thinking of how funny it would be to lure them and then humiliate them by manipulating their emotions and belittle their strength.

"You have to do something to help her. Go get the others to stop them. I'll wait in the car"

He guides his hand over my face as to memorize it and stiffly nods. He gives me his phone. Before I can blink he is gone. I enter the car and lock the door. I am about to dial when Claire de Lune plays in my hand, which causes me to jump.

"Bella yes that's the plan okay I have sent Emmett and Rosalie to help Edward. I have Jasper there to film it. Believe me you want to watch. I am almost there."

"Okay. I figured Rosalie wanted to do something as this had happened to her. So each of the Cullens will play a part?"

"You'll see" chirps to my right. My poor heart skips a beat. I guess I really need to get used to them all appearing out of nowhere. My pixie sister smirks and pulls me into a hug. Her cold hard arms provide a calming and supportive affect.

I hope they get what's coming to them.

I look to my sister and laugh out loud. She reminds me of Abbey from NCIS. Black hair tied in ponytails, chocker, grungy/Goth styled clothes and a head set setting the look. She grins and gives me a headset. I guess we are in control of the operation.

"Here" she passed me something. Wow an I-Pad. Hmm, wait we get to watch it?

She nods reading my expression.

"Cool" she taps the screen and Jasper appears.

"Darlin' everyone is set and ready to go" he winks

"Okay Jasper tells them it's all set and start" he nods then the view changes to Rosalie.

Rosalie is dressed in a tight short red dress and a long open jacket. Her hair is messed up and makeup smudged. She appears upset. Emmett is next to her and is dressed in black slacks and blue shirt with a matching jacket. He has a guarded expression which is usual for the teddy bear brother of mine. Their body language show intense frustration, anger and desperation. Subtly they glance towards the camera, smirk, and wink and then hell lets loose.

Rosalie steps right in Emmet's face lets a little sob and smacks him so hard I swear I could hear it from the car. She steps back and yells "How dare you!"

Emmet smirks and retorts "What darling? Think you were my only one? Ha you are nothing special."

"You piece of #%&*! I trusted you!" she begins to walk around him, ready to attack at a moment's notice "Well see if I let you or your little friend" makes adverted commas "near me again". Then she stormed off. May have been a little fast for a human but the effect was there.

The screen briefly shot to Emmet's shocked face. He nods to Jasper then leaves. Jasper must have chased after Rosalie using Vampire speed because she was back on screen. She was wailing, crying and appeared to not watch where she was storming off to.

Then the view of the camera was on the men who the focus of this operation was on. They all appeared sleazy and drinking alcohol when they noticed Rosalie. The main guy pointed to the others and nodded. I am assuming they were going to surround her. The guy calls out to her who causes Rosalie to stop, look at the man and a look of horror appears on her face. She whimpers then starts to run. I must admit she is doing an amazing performance. She stumbles in her heels and crumbles to the ground. The men surround her and she pleads them to leave her alone. She must have warned them maybe three times in a matter of minutes. They gave no indication of giving up. Just stalking her, cat calling, leering and spitting out every torturous thing they were going to do to her.

All of a sudden, when they were just over her, spits in the main guys' face then stood up making herself look taller than before. A determined look appeared on her face.


End file.
